Beautiful Night
by ahalya
Summary: Kata orang, pernikahan adalah gerbang awal dari kehidupan kedua. Dua hati yang diikat oleh satu benang merah./AU/SasuSaku/Sekuel Love Story/Enjoy it! :D


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Kata orang, pernikahan adalah gerbang awal dari kehidupan kedua. Dua hati yang diikat oleh satu benang merah.

.

**Beautiful Night**

.

.

Sakura gelisah. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Satu bulan setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke, mereka memutuskan untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan sekaligus resepsinya. Keadaan Sasuke sudah sangat membaik. Tak ada lagi perban yang membebat bahu dan kepalanya. Sasuke bahkan sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Tadi pagi setelah upacara pernikahan mereka selesai, mereka langsung menggelar resepsi di kediaman Uchiha. Banyak kolega bisnis Sasuke yang datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. Beberapa teman seprofesi Sakura juga banyak yang hadir. Selain itu, sahabat-sahabat mereka pun turut hadir merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Pesta yang telah usai memang meninggalkan kelelahan pada diri Sakura. Mereka menggunakan konsep pesta kebun. Dari jauh-jauh hari Sakura sudah menyatakan keinginannya bahwa dia hanya menginginkan pesta yang sederhana di kebun belakang rumah keluarga Sasuke yang memang cukup luas, dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Meski pesta itu termasuk sederhana, Sakura cukup lelah. Apalagi dia sendiri yang mengatur segala urusan mengenai persiapan pesta pernikahan mereka. Jenis bunga, hiasan meja, taplak, bahkan kursi dan penataan hidangan pun dia yang mengurusnya. Dan dia tidak menyesal. Meski lelah, dia benar-benar bersyukur dan puas karena semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Namun setelah semuanya selesai, ada sebuah ganjalan yang menyusup di hatinya, beriringan dengan perasaan lega.

Sakura kembali teringat perkataan Ino saat di pesta tadi. Pipinya merona mengingat perkataan Ino. Dengan santai Ino menggodanya mengenai malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Belum lagi tadi dia sempat mendengar para tamu lelaki, yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat Sasuke, menggoda Sasuke, juga dengan hal yang sama: seputar malam pertama.

Hati Sakura gelisah. Ini adalah malam pertamanya. Bagaimana jika malam pertamanya tidak berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Sakura sangat menjaga kesuciannya demi malam pertama dengan suaminya. Dia selalu mengingat nasihat ibunya bahwa seorang wanita haruslah menjaga kesuciaannya hanya untuk suaminya. Sakura memegang teguh hal itu. Tapi itu semua tidak serta merta membuatnya kehilangan kekhawatiran mengenai malam pertama.

Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa ketika seorang wanita melakukan hubungan intim pertama kalinya dengan seorang lelaki, maka saat hilangnya keperawanan akan ditandai dengan keluarnya darah sebagai bukti dari kesucian sang wanita yang telah diserahkannya kepada sang lelaki. Namun sebagai seorang yang mengerti dunia medis, dia tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah tolak ukur keperawanan seorang wanita. Ada hal-hal bersifat medis yang bisa menyebabkan tidak keluarnya darah saat pertama kali berhubungan suami istri. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa khawatirnya. Jika bisa memilih, maka dia pun akan memilih agar dia bisa memberi bukti pada suaminya bahwa dia masih menjaga kesuciannya dengan bukti darah keperawanannya. Meski dia tahu, Sasuke bukanlah lelaki berpikiran sempit yang akan mendebatkan masalah ini.

Selain itu, Sakura pun mengkhawatirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke kecewa saat malam pertama mereka? Apalagi pengetahuannya mengenai hal-hal dalam bercinta sangatlah minim. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak mampu melayani kebutuhan biologis Sasuke sesuai dengan keinginan lelaki itu? Bukankah seorang suami pasti akan bahagia jika sang istri mampu memberikannya kepuasan saat melakukan hubungan intim? Kegelisahan menggelayuti pikirannya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di kamar pengantinnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Pesta pernikahan mereka memang sudah selesai. Namun kegelisahan yang paling utama di hati Sakura dalam mengawali rumah tangganya baru saja dimulai.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar pengantin mereka. Ditatapnya Sakura yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Tanpa suara Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Tepukan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura. Dia sedikit melonjak saat menyadari bahwa objek pemikirannya sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, ah, Sasuke-_kun_," suara Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa? Eh, tidak," jawab Sakura. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, ciri khasnya saat dilanda kegugupan.

"Hn."

Sakura diam. Suasana di antara mereka sedikit canggung. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Sakura masih ragu dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Apakah dia harus lebih dulu berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan mengenai malam pertama?

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

Keduanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau saja yang duluan, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura.

"Tidak, kau saja," tolak Sasuke.

Sakura gelisah. Dia tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan ini. Apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apa dia harus mengatakan, "Sasuke-_kun_, aku, maksudku, apakah kita akan mulai malam pertama kita sekarang?"

Tidak! Sakura jelas tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Dalam benaknya saja hal itu terdengar memalukan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menganggap bahwa Sakura sudah tidak sabar melakukan hal itu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya.

Sasuke sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Sakura kelihatan gelisah tentang suatu hal. Pikirannya sudah mengarah pada malam pertama pada malam pengantin. Dia tersenyum lembut. Sakura mungkin masih belum siap, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura, mengecup lembut punggung tangan wanita itu: istrinya. "Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

"Tidak!" Sakura berteriak dengan cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat, hingga membuat warna merah menjalar di wajahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudku, aku, aku belum ingin tidur," kata Sakura terbata-bata. Dia melirik gelisah ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kauinginkan?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat ini dia menatap kedua mata Sasuke. "Aku, aku..." Sakura berusaha menahan malunya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke tega membuatkan harus mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah dialah yang begitu mengingankan hal itu terjadi malam ini juga.

Tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke berkata, "Sakura, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku mengerti kau mungkin kelelahan dan tidak ingin melalukannya malam ini," kata Sasuke. Dia kembali mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Sekarang, tidurlah." Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

Harusnya Sakura merasa tenang dengan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Namun justru sebaliknyalah yang terjadi. Dia gelisah. Mengapa Sasuke seolah tak tertarik melakukan hal itu dengannya? Berbagai pemikiran buruk hinggap di benak Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang telah menyusup masuk ke balik selimut. Sakura masih diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pikirannya terbagi, dia tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa lega atau justru merasa kecewa karena suaminya sama sekali tidak meminta haknya di malam pengantin mereka.

"Tidurlah," kata Sasuke. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan sisi tempat tidur yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia ikut menyusup di balik selimut, merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, menghadap Sakura. Sakura pun ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tangan Sasuke terulur, membelai anak rambut Sakura, sebelum menyelipkannya ke balik telinga Sakura.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Kebahagiaan membanjiri hatinya. Setelah mengalami pasang surut dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke, akhirnya hubungan mereka telah resmi dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Sakura merasakan betapa besar rasa cinta Sasuke kepadanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dibanjiri perasaan hangat yang memenuhi rongga hatinya, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kini dirinya adalah seorang istri dari seorang suami yang dicintainya. Dia harus melayani dan menghormati suaminya dengan sepenuh hati, sesuai dengan janji pernikahan yang diucapkannya. Maka dengan tekad yang bulat, Sakura akan melakukan tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang istri malam ini. Dia tidak boleh meragu. Hubungan mereka kini telah sah secara hukum dan agama. Sudah merupakan kewajibannyalah melayani kebutuhan suaminya saat ini. Jangan sampai kelemahan hatinya membuat semuanya sia-sia.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke. Kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Dengan lembut dikecupnya bibir Sasuke. Kedua bola matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. "Lakukanlah," bisiknya dengan mesra.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan istrinya. Tapi apa benar Sakura yakin dengan keputusannya? Sasuke hanya lelaki normal. Gairahnya memang sedang naik. Dengan kondisi saat ini: berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengan kulit halus Sakura yang merapat pada tubuhnya, membuat gairahnya perlahan-lahan naik. Apalagi kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Akan tetapi dia tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya pada Sakura.

"Tidurlah," kata Sasuke. Suaranya sedikit serak, berusaha menahan gairahnya yang terlanjur naik ke permukaan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku siap, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Bisikan Sakura yang menyatakan kesiapannya menyentuh relung hatinya. Bisikan itu membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai. Sasuke ingin bercinta dengan Sakura, istrinya, dengan sepenuh hati. Dia ingin membuktikan pada wanitanya bahwa dia begitu mencintainya, memujanya, dan tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Namun Sasuke ingin Sakura tidak melakukan malam pertama mereka dengan terpaksa dan hanya terdorong oleh kewajiban. Sasuke ingin Sakura benar-benar siap melakukan hal itu dengannya. Dia masih melihat sedikit keraguan di mata Sakura.

Sakura tampak cemas. Sasuke masih menutup kedua matanya. Kepercayaan dirinya mulai turun. Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak ingin melakukannya? Tiba-tiba rasa rendah diri menyergap Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin melakukannya, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura sangat pelan.

Namun hal itu mampu terdengar oleh Sasuke. Secepat kilat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Wajah Sakura menunduk.

"Apa aku tidak menarik?"

Tidak menarik?

Kini tanpa ragu Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura, membimbing Sakura agar melihat ke arahnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti, Sakura."

"Tapi kau-"

"Aku bahkan berusaha mati-matian menahan setiap sel dari tubuhku agar tidak langsung menyentuhmu," jawab Sasuke dengan suara parau.

Pipi Sakura merona mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia mengelus dengan lembut wajah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah, Suamiku," bisiknya.

Sasuke kini memamerkan seringainya. Dengan lembut dihadiahinya kening, mata, hidung, dan bibir Sakura dengan kecupan mesra. "Kau cantik," bisiknya di sela-sela kecupannya.

Disatukannya lagi bibir ranum wanitanya dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir merah milik Sakura dengan sapuan-sapuan lembut, perlahan lidahnya menekan pelan batas bibir Sakura, meminta izin wanita itu untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dengan sentakan lembut diiringi izin dari Sakura yang secara sukarela membuka kedua bibirnya membuat ciuman-ciuman lembut mereka kini berubah menjadi ciuman-ciuman penuh gairah.

Satelah bergelut cukup lama dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya terhadap Sakura. Sakura merasakan rasa malu yang aneh—tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa seperti ada sekuali air mendidih dalam perutnya yang menggelegak menyenangkan. Namun rasa ini sungguh membuatnya malu bukan kepalang meski statusnya kini telah resmi menjadi istri dari Sasuke. Ciuman-ciuman Sasuke samasa menjalin hubungan tidak pernah semesra dan seintim ini. Sakura melenguh pelan. Dia baru tahu bahwa berciuman bisa dilakukan dengan semesra dan seiintim ini.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang istri, ia ingin menjadi wanita sepenuhnya yang mampu melayani suaminya di malam pertama mereka. Dan ia merasa, saat itu akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin memulainya malam ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya grogi. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke karena perasaannya saat ini. "Mulailah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku adalah istrimu. Kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu."

"Kau boleh menolaknya jika belum siap, Sakura. Aku mengerti," kata Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menggeleng mantap. Ia telah membulatkan hatinya untuk malam ini. Malam yang mungkin akan menjadi malam terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Malam di mana babak baru dalam hidupnya akan dimulai.

Sakura meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke yang masih terbalut piyama hitam. Perlahan jemari tangannya melepas kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke. "Lakukanlah, Suamiku," katanya.

Sasuke diam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia telah tersenyum tipis. Pelan-pelan ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sakura, Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk hidungnya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada kancing teratas gaun tidur Sakura. Ia berusaha membuka kancing tersebut dengan pelan. Namun nyatanya, ia gagal. Sakura tertawa kecil menyadarinya.

"Biar aku saja," katanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung ia menyatakan akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya pastilah merah padam. Ia memang bermaksud membuka gaun tidurnya sendiri, tapi ketika menyadari mata Sasuke menatapnya begitu tajam—karena gairah, Sakura membeku di tempat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menyadari kegugupan Sakura.

"Biar kubantu."

Kini Sasuke kembali berusaha membuka kancing gaun tidur Sakura. Kali ini kancing itu berhasil dibukanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Satu per satu kancing kini dibukanya, kancing ketiga yang berhasil dibukanya memperlihatkan belahan payudara Sakura yang berisi—membuat Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia melanjutkan membuka kancing gaun Sakura hingga gaun itu terbuka dengan sempurna, menampakkan tubuh mulus Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wanita di hadapannya penuh damba. Pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, beralih pada tulang telinga Sakura, sedikit menjilati lembut bagian itu, membuat wanita itu sedikit mendesah akibat perlakuan Sasuke. "Kau cantik," bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura.

Sakura seharusnya merasa gugup. Nyatanya, ia memang merasa gugup. Namun ketika kedua matanya menatap kedua mata Sasuke—semuanya hilang. Sirna. Dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh damba—dan gairah, Sakura merasa hidup. Rasa hangat yang terpancar dari kedua mata hitam yang menatapnya meluluhkan setiap sel otaknya. Kini hanya ada pria itu dalam benaknya. Hanya Sasuke. Kini Sakura paham, bagaimana seorang wanita dapat menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan lelaki yang dicintainya. Seperti ia yang saat ini begitu mendambakan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Sakura menginginkannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Pria berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu membuka sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya—dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada. Sakura dapat memikirkannya—Sasuke indah. Pria itu suaminya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dia masih merasa malu, meski kenyataannya mereka kini sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Jangan palingkan wajahmu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kemarilah, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya. Namun dia tetap mendekati Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia berdiri di samping tempat tidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan dia meloloskan gaun tidurnya hingga kini tak ada satu helai pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau pernah terbakar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luka ini kudapat saat usiaku yang keempat belas. Aku pernah terkena pintu lemari."

Sakura tertawa kecil mengenang kejadian itu. Luka itu membekas sampai sekarang. Luka sepanjang lima centi meter yang melintang di atas pinggang kirinya.

Sasuke menatap penuh arti luka itu sebelum sedikit berjongkok dan meraba luka di atas pinggang kiri Sakura. Ia tersenyum tulus kemudian mengecup luka itu dengan bibirnya.

"Ini tidak mengubah keindahanmu," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sasuke. Dengan lembut Sakura mengecup pelan bibir suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kini mereka sudah tidak berbusana lagi. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata pria itu menatap lembut bola mata hijau milik Sakura yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa sayang. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir Sakura. Butir-butir keringat yang menghiasi kening wanita itu disekanya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Sakura yang lembut dan menatap Sasuke penuh kasih membuat hati pemuda berambut hitam itu terenyuh. Ia sadar, wanita yang ia nikahi ini adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya. Sekelumit rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya, mengingat dia pernah mengkhianati wanita yang kini terbaring di hadapannya. Tapi Sasuke mencoba menepis itu semua. Dia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Sakura dan tidak akan lagi melukainya.

Kecupan demi kecupan didaratkan Sasuke pada sekujur tubuh polos Sakura. Belaian-belaian kehangatan pun dilakukan Sasuke demi kepuasan Sakura. Sakura berusaha membalas kehangatan itu dengan mencium setiap inci tubuh Sasuke yang dapat diraihnya. Hingga mereka mengira tidak dapat menahan keinginan ini lagi, Sakura merasakan belaian hangat di daerah sensitifnya. Belaian itu lembut, tetapi mampu membuat Sakura ingin menjerit antara keinginan berhenti tentang hal ini—atau terus menikmatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," desahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Belaiannya semakin berani dan intim menjelajah bagian sensitif tubuh Sakura, sampai membuat napas Sakura tercekat.

"Sasuke-_kun_," desahnya lagi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Reaksi tubuhnya meminta Sasuke melakukan hal lebih.

"Buka matamu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kini dapat dilihatnya kedua mata Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan tatapan mendamba.

Sakura tahu, mungkin sebentar lagi malam yang panjang akan terjadi di antara mereka.

Sasuke mulai membenahi posisinya.

"Tahan sedikit, Sakura. Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit."

Sakura tersenyum mantap, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia pun menginginkan hal itu. Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa penyatuan pria dan wanita adalah saat-saat tersakit yang akan dilalui wanita saat pertama kali berhubungan intim dengan pasangannya. Robeknya selaput daranya akan menjadi bukti bahwa keperawanan yang ia jaga selama ini akan hilang, diberikannya secara sukarela kepada pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Penyatuan yang akan membuat Sakura menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"Katakanlah, jika menyakitimu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan lembut. Sakura merasakan sakit saat dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Darah keperawanannya merembes di atas sprei putih tempat tidur mereka. Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Lakukanlah, Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya mesra.

Dan ketika Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuhnya lebih dalam, Sakura merasakan sebuah gelombang dahsyat menyapu setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sensasi nikmat dan menyenangkan yang tak mampu ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Sungguh, rasa penyatuan pria dan wanita adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Seluruh organ tubuhnya menjerit, menyerukan kata nikmat dan kepuasan dahsyat yang sulit diukur dengan apa pun.

"Bicaralah jika aku menyakitimu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan lagi."

Dan malam itu adalah malam terpanjang dalam hidup Sakura. Malam dimana dia telah melakukan kewajiban pertamanya sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

A/n: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf kalau fic ini jauh dari kata memuaskan bagi kalian. Saya menyadari banyak banget kekurangan dalam fic ini, bahkan saya harus bongkar-bongkar draft lama saya buat nyari kata-kata yang pas untuk ditulis di fic ini. Saya kepingin malam pertama mereka berjalan dengan indah, nggak hanya nafsu. Saya kepingin mereka bercinta, bukan sebatas seks. Tapi maaf kalau hasilnya jadi abal. *pundung* Karena referensi saya juga amat sangat kurang karena saya belum nikah. (Reader: gak nanya, woy! XD)

Nah, bagi yang nanyain sekuelnya Love Story, inilah sekuelnya. Mungkin lebih pantas dibilang epilog kali yah. Karena cuma oneshoots pendek. Hehehe...

Makasih ya, buat semuanya. Apresiasi dari kalian adalah semangat untuk saya. :)

Salam hangat,

Ahalya


End file.
